gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sumo (Remix)
Sumo (Remix)'https://www.rockstargames.com/newswire/article/60600/Sumo-Remix-Out-Now is an Adversary Mode featured in ''Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the After Hours update, released on October 2, 2018, during the Sumo (Remix) Week event. Overview This Adversary Mode is similar to the original Sumo mode, but these missions take place on large platforms above the map. Once the round starts, a part of the large platform will become the "safe zone", and all players have 30 seconds to get inside it and stay there, as any vehicle that is outside of this zone once the timer ends gets destroyed. After the time ends, a new area of the map will be declared the safe zone, and the process repeats. Every safe zone circle is smaller than the last, shrinking down to the size of only approximately two vehicles. The entire round is four minutes. If players on different teams are still alive once the 4-minute timer runs out, a sudden-death circle will appear. This circle will get smaller and smaller until only one team remains alive. Handbrakes are disabled for this Adversary Mode. Round ends once all players from the opposing team are Knocked Out. Parts of the large platform may also disappear at random, giving an additional challenge to the game mode. Tips Choose the vehicle carefully: each has its advantages and weaknesses. Large, heavy vehicles have ramming power, but their higher center of gravity may leave them more vulnerable to being scooped by vehicles with a low hood. Smaller cars are more easily able to squeeze out of tight spots, but can be overwhelmed. If playing on a team, the player may choose a combination of vehicles. They could use the smaller, quicker vehicles to lure opponents to the edge of the circle before more robust teammates deliver the killer blow. They may often see two cars deadlocked against each other in a war of attrition. Supporting a teammate with a nudge from behind can tip the scales, but runs the risk of seeing them go out of the circle as well as the enemy. Of course, when having some players to spare, sacrificing a team mate could be the smart decision. If a player finds himself in one of these face-to-face (or bumper-to-bumper) pushing matches – using reverse and sharply turning can trick the opponent into driving out of the circle. Alternatively, if the player is determined to win the push war, remember to properly manage the power; coming off the throttle ever so slightly to allow the tires to find traction provides much more pushing power than going pedal-to-the-metal and wheel spinning. *If playing solo, don’t always drive at full speed when trying to push an opponent out. Vehicles in '''Sumo (Remix) have the handbrake disabled, so it takes a lot longer to stop the charge if the player misses them. Try to think strategically instead of relying strictly on brute force; watch your opponent's patterns of movement in order to anticipate where they are headed next. Locations There are seven Sumo (Remix) missions in GTA Online, each taking place in a different location, which are as follows: External Links * * * * * * * References Navigation }}